1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprinting apparatus for forming a pattern on a substrate used for a display device, and an imprinting method using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), and EPD (Electrophoretic Display) are manufactured through several steps. For manufacturing these display devices, an imprinting process using an imprinting apparatus is carried out so as to form a pattern on a substrate used for the display devices.
The printing apparatus applies pressure to a substrate with a resin layer formed thereon through the use of mold member, to thereby transform the resin layer on the substrate in accordance with the shape of the mold member. Accordingly, a desired pattern is formed on the substrate. The mold member is embossed with the pattern desirous of being formed on the substrate.
The related art imprinting apparatus includes a stage for supporting the substrate. As the related art imprinting apparatus presses the mold member on the substrate supported by the stage, the pattern is imprinted on the substrate. In this respect, the related art imprinting apparatus may have a problem of blurs on the substrate with the pattern due to flatness of the stage. The blurs on the substrate may deteriorate picture quality of image displayed on the display device. Also, the related art imprinting apparatus uses the high-priced stage with good flatness to reduce the blurs occurring on the substrate, however, the high-priced stage causes the increase of manufacturing cost for the imprinting process, and furthermore causes the increase of unit cost for the substrate.